


Flirciarskie wpadki

by Lampira7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Kakashi uważał, że Iruka był piękny. Dlatego powiedział mu to, a przynajmniej próbował.





	Flirciarskie wpadki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirting Fails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497336) by [Dilly_Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh). 



Oczy Iruki były pełne ciepła, ciemnobrązowe. Przypominały Kakashi’emu kubek kawy. Aromatycznej i mocnej. Albo kremową gorącą czekoladę. Z pewnością wydawały się gotować z gorąca, gdy były rozgniewane. Sprawiały, że Kakashi kipiał nerwową energią, jeśli zbyt długo na nie patrzył. Więc nie było to niczym dziwnym, kiedy będąc w pokoju misyjnym, gdy tamten przeglądał zwój, wymknęło mu się:  
  
— Chciałbym wypić twoje oczy.  
  
Iruka zamarł. Zatwierdzająca pieczęć uniesiona była w górze. W milczeniu wpatrywał się w niego przed długą chwilę. Następnie, w zwolnionym tempie umieścił stempel na raporcie i bez słów wskazał na drzwi. Kakashi nie kłócił się. Po prostu wyszedł.  
  


OoO

  
Włosy Iruki były długie i cudownie grube. Prawdziwe piękno, okrutnie ukryte przez uwięzienie w charakterystycznym kucyku. Kiedy były rozpuszczone, wyglądały miękko i jedwabiście. Okrywając szyję i ramiona zmysłową zasłoną. Kakashi czuł bolesne pragnienie, by przebiec po nich dłońmi, owinąć je wokół palców i patrzeć, jak prześlizgują się przez nie. Ich kolor przypomina Kakashi’emu irlandzkiego setera. Futro w kolorze umbry z czerwono-złotymi pasemkami lśniącymi w słońcu. Nadal myślał o psie, kiedy spotkał Irukę podczas jego porannego biegu. Bez zastanowienia powiedział:  
  
— Skąd masz takie lśniące futro?  
  
Włosy Iruki (przypominające bardziej kota niż psa, jak zauważył Kakashi), podążyły szybko w przeciwnym kierunku. Jounin nie poszedł za nim.  
  


OoO

  
Głos Iruki był głęboki i melodyjny. Rozbrzmiewał w ten sposób, jakby każde słowo było wierszem, a zdanie piosenką. Kiedy mówił, Kakashi był ogarnięty uczuciem spokoju, rytmicznym brzęczeniem, które rozluźniało każdą jego komórkę w ciele delikatnym światłem. Mógł go słuchać godzinami. Głos Iruki był kołysanką, wysyłającą falę spokoju przez burzę wewnątrz Kakashi’ego, odsyłając go do snu. Próbował mu to powiedzieć, ale zmieniło się to w:  
  
— Kiedy mówisz, to idę spać.  
  
Spokój został rozbity, gdy głos Iruki urósł do oburzonego wrzasku. Kakashi zapomniał o krzyku.  
  


OoO

  
Iruka pachniał jak drzewo sandałowe. Był to bogaty, ziemisty zapach, który Kakashi kochał. Mocny i gęsty, sprawiający, że chwiał się na nogach. Zapach przylegał do niego, gdziekolwiek się udawał, pozostawiając ślad dla Kakashi’ego, który nie wstydził się przyznać, że podążał za nim nie jeden raz przez Konohę. Pochodził on z mydła, którego używał (Kakashi wślizgnął się do jego mieszkania i sprawdził to, ponieważ doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa). Mydło było drogą marką sprowadzaną z Krainy Wiatru i jego zdaniem warte każdej monety na niego wydanej. Nie maskował osobistego zapachu Iruki. Zamiast tego, wzmacniał go do niebiańskiego poziomu. Myśli Kakasi’ego plątały się, kiedy stał w pobliżu Iruki, w pachnącej chmurze. Spróbował ponownie:  
  
— Pachniesz.  
  
Dopiero po tym, jak Iruka z irytacją opuścił gwałtownie biuro, zdał sobie sprawę, że pominął przymiotnik „dobrze” w swojej wypowiedzi.  
  


OoO

  
Kakashi nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemu z wypowiadaniem się. Bycie zdiagnozowanym geniuszem w wieku pięciu lat oznaczało, że łatwo mu to przychodziło. Słowa przepływały przez jego umysł i wypływały z ust niczym rzeka. Szybko i pewnie. Tylko z Iruką się mieszały i drżały. Pozostawiając go do zebrania pozostałych kawałków i próby złożenia ich w spójne zdanie. Bez względu na to, jak mocno się koncentrował, jak długo ćwiczył zdania, słowa wyrywające się z jego ust były chaosem. To było irytujące. Ta niemożność rozmawiania z sensem z Iruką, a nawet gorzej. Nieumyślnie go obrażając. To było wręcz denerwujące. Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić. Ale i tak próbował:  
  
— Nienawidzę z tobą rozmawiać.  
  
Iruka rzucił w niego kunai. Kakashi łatwo tego uniknął, ale wciąż bolało.  
  


OoO

  
— Stary, ten facet Hatake jest taki _dziwny_. — Usłyszał Kakashi, gdy zbliżył się do sali misyjnej. Zatrzymał się. — Jak sobie z nim radzisz, Iruka?  
  
Och, nie. Wnętrzności Kakashi’ego zacisnęły się. Nie chciał tego usłyszeć. Nie od Iruki. Ale jego stopy pozostały przyklejone do podłogi. Nogi nie poruszały się, jakby został uwięziony w genjutsu. Nie poruszając się, wpatrywał się w plamę na ścianie, czekając na nieuniknione.  
  
— Nie sądzę, że jest dziwny — rozbrzmiał głos Iruki, a Kakashi znów mógł oddychać, choćby po to, by powoli wypuścić powietrze przez nos. — Trochę śmieszny, ale nie dziwny.  
  
— Poważnie? — prychnął ktoś. Brzmiał jak jeden z chunninowych przyjaciół Iruki. Ten z okropnymi włosami lub ten z jeszcze okropniejszymi włosami. Kakashi nie był pewien. — A co z tym, kiedy powiedział ci, że chodzisz jak kobieta?  
  
Kakashi wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie tę szczegółową pomyłkę. _Miał_ na myśli, że chód Iruki był seksowny, przyciągający uwagę, emanujący pewnością siebie, tak jak u pięknych kobiet w jego książkach. Ale, jak zwykle, słowa zostały pogmatwane i wyszło nie tak, jak chciał.  
  
— No… nie wiem. — Iruka brzmiał na nieco zmieszanego. — Myślę, że się denerwuje. Po prostu… potyka się o słowa. — Nastała długa, kontemplacyjna minuta ciszy. — To słodkie.  
  
Słodkie? _Słodkie?_ Kakashi był oszołomiony. Słodki nigdy nie było słowem opisującym Kopiuj Ninja, jednego z najlepszych shinobi Konohy. Owszem, ekscentryczny, zabójczy, nietowarzyski, tak. Słodki, nigdy. Wciąż był zaabsorbowany wewnętrzną dyskusją i niezależnie czy został przyłapany czy nie, to kiedy Iruka wyszedł nagle z pokoju misyjnego, niemal na niego wpadł.  
  
Iruka natychmiast się zatrzymał, stojąc niemal nos w nos z Kakashi’m, który odkrył, że znów nie może się poruszać, jego stopy były przytwierdzone do podłogi. Patrząc na siebie w ogłuszającym milczeniu, z przerażonymi spojrzeniami, zamrożeni w czasie. Kakashi nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Iruka miał ładny nos. Łukowaty i szlachetny. Blizna biegła przez jego mostek, akcentując krzywiznę, zamiast ją zniekształcać. Przyciągając w naturalny sposób wzrok do jego urzekających oczu. Z bliska widać każdą pojedynczą rzęsę, ciemną i grubą, a także artystyczne połączenie różnych kolorów i plamę złota w jego tęczówkach. Jego usta otworzyły się lekko z zaskoczenia. Wargi miał pełne i trochę spękane od zamartwiania się, prawdopodobnie o Naruto. Zbłąkane kosmyki włosów wysunęły się z jego kucyka i zwisały wokół twarzy, obejmując je jak dzieło sztuki. Iruka wypełniał pole widzenie Kakashi’ego. Znajdował się tak blisko, że jounin był bombardowany wszystkim razem. Blaskiem jego włosów, ciemnymi oczami, zapachem mydła na ciele. Był taki piękny. To było prawie zbyt wiele do spoglądania. Zbyt przytłaczające dla zmysłów Kakashi’ego, by mogło być przetworzone. Bolała go klatka piersiowa. Ciężko było mu oddychać, a żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie. Zaczynał czuć się oszołomiony, kiedy nie mógł się już powstrzymać:  
  
— Twoja twarz sprawia, że jestem chory — powiedział Kakashi, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Następnie przeklinał się w duchu.  
  
Cholera! Znowu to zrobił. Co z nim nie tak? Dlaczego nie może użyć właściwych słów? Teraz Iruka zacznie krzyczeć lub gorzej, płakać…  
  
Iruka zaczął się śmiać.  
  
Na początku było to ciche. Zaczęło się od spokojnego chichotu, ale szybko rozwinęło się do pełnego głębokiego śmiechu, który sprawia, że owijasz ramiona wokół siebie. Iruka śmiał się i śmiał. Jego ramiona drżały, koński ogon kołysał się wraz z kolejnymi wybuchami radości. Jego śmiech odbijał się echem w korytarzu, otaczając Kakashi’ego kakofonią zachwycającej wesołości.  
  
Jego śmiech był najpiękniejszą rzeczą. Brzmiał jak srebrne dzwoneczki. Dzwoniły, a ich dźwięk odbija się od ścian, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Kakashi’ego z każdym nowym odgłosem. Nadal nie mógł się poruszyć, ani powiedzieć, więc po prostu czekał z obawą, a raczej z przerażeniem, aby dowiedzieć się, co będzie dalej.  
  
— Cha, Cha… och… uff… — Iruka powoli wyprostował się, ocierając oczy i biorąc głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić. Jego policzki były zarumienione. — Rozumiem. Teraz rozumiem. To wszystko po prostu… _kliknęło_. — Uśmiechnął się. Jego twarz była tak promienna i emanująca ciepłem, że tylko cudem Kakashi nie został spalony na popiół w miejscu, w którym stał. Iruka spojrzał na niego. Wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko powiedział:  
  
— _Cierpię_ przez twój tyłek.  
  
A potem mrugnął.  
  
Kakashi zarumienił się pod maską. Jego uszy płonęły, skóra swędziała i czuł, że się pali. Ciepło było prawie nie do zniesienia. Serce biło mu gwałtownie, a oddech był przyśpieszony. Jego ramiona były dwoma bezużytecznymi ciężarami po bokach. Umysł miał pusty, po raz pierwszy w życiu został zszokowany. Żadne słowa, obraźliwe czy nie, nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Ale to już nie miało znaczenia.  
  
Ponieważ Iruka go zrozumiał.  
  
I to wszystko, czegokolwiek Kakashi pragnął.


End file.
